For Your Entertainment
by Mafe Ly
Summary: Song fic, tentativa de comédia. Junjou Romantica. Usami tinha ouvido direito? Misaki queria ser o seme da relação?


**Oi, gente!**

**Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic de Junjou (todas as minhas outras são traduções). Acontece que eu estava ouvindo essa música do Adam Lambert (For Your Entertainment) e pensei 'okay, isso é A cara do Akihiko'. **

**Então, e desculpem se ficou um pouco OOC, não sou muito boa escrevendo yaoi (apesar de eu amar lê-los)...**

**Bom, vamos à fic!**

**Boa leitura ~**

**For Your Entertainment**

**By Mafe Ly**

Sábado de manhã. Para a maioria das pessoas, era o dia perfeito para dormir até mais tarde e descansar da longa jornada de trabalho da semana. Para alguns casais apaixonados, significava café da manhã na cama após uma longa noite de sexo. Entretanto, para escritores, era a hora de serem tirados da cama para irem a uma reunião qualquer com a editora.

Misaki sabia como era o temperamento de Akihiko quando acordava e, mesmo sabendo do risco que corria ao entrar no quarto, acordá-lo era a única coisa que poderia fazer para que o escritor não perdesse a hora da reunião.

Entrou no quarto sem preocupar-se com o barulho que fazia, afinal, Akihiko precisava acordar. Ao aproximar-se da cama, balançou o ombro nu do escrito, deitado de bruço, de leve.

- Hm...Usagi-san, você precisa levantar para ir à reunião...

Tudo o que Misaki recebeu como resposta foi um grunhido indecifrável. Suspirou. Tudo bem. Balançou um pouco mais forte e o chamou mais alto, mas, ao perceber que o autor havia começado a mover-se, preparou-se para correr e evitar ser assediado logo de manhã. Entretanto, Akihiko apenas mudou a posição na qual estava dormindo, agora com as costas contra o colchão da cama.

- 'Droga, se eu não acordá-lo e ele perder a reunião, Aikawa entrará em pânico'. – Misaki olhou para o relógio da cabeceira, que já caíra tantas vezes durante as noites em que eles...Ficou vermelho ao lembrar de algo como isso e afastou o pensamento. 10h30. – 'Ele só tem trinta minutos para chegar do outro lado da cidade!'

Só restava uma coisa a fazer, uma coisa que faria Akihiko acordar e que faria Misaki sair _ileso._

O estudante sentou na beirada da cama e brincou com a franja prateada que caia no olho do homem deitado. Usami sorriu inconscientemente. Por um momento ficou indeciso sobre acordá-lo, mas era preciso. Misaki criou coragem e gritou.

- AKIHIKO, ACORDA AGORA!

Essa foi uma das únicas vezes que o autor acordou em um pulo, assustado. Quem havia gritado? Misaki? Alguma coisa havia acontecido com seu amado?

Enquanto recuperava-se, o moreno já havia se postado de pé junto à porta.

- Misaki, o que...?

- Chega de dormir! – tentou parecer imponente. – Você vai chegar atrasado para a reunião e depois **eu **quemterei que ficar agüentando as reclamações!

Akihiko endireitou-se na cama, deixando o torso nu à mostra.

- Você está...irritado? Sabe, eu posso ajudá-lo a relaxar. – disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Misaki controlou-se ao máximo para não deixar a vermelhidão que começara a cobrir sua face transparecer e atrapalhar seu plano de tirar Akihiko da cama, ao invés de acompanhá-lo.

- Estou! E eu não quero a sua ajuda! Eu já cansei disso! – disse irritado – Vai se arrumar logo! – e, assim, bateu a porta do quarto, sabendo que deixara Akihiko perplexo o suficiente para não voltar a dormir.

Usami foi deixado no quarto, sozinho e confuso. Nunca Misaki gritara com ele e, se ele estivesse mesmo irritado, tinha certeza que não seria assim que Misaki se manifestaria. Ele estava fingindo, então? Sorriu para si mesmo.

- Muito esperto, Misaki.

Infelizmente, não era assim que tinha imaginado ser acordado pelo estudante. Talvez uma maneira mais depravada deixasse-o satisfeito, algo que envolvesse Misaki dando uma mãozinha ao seu 'problema' matinal, fazendo Akihiko acordar em puro prazer ou deitando-se ao seu lado e chamando seu nome de maneira provocante.

Esses pensamentos o fizeram lembrar-se de algo que, no meio dessa confusão, quase passou desapercebido.

- Ele...Me chamou de..._Akihiko_?

Era só ele ou ter Misaki o chamando pelo nome era excitante?

**OoOoOo**

Depois desse incidente e de Misaki ter se recusado a se aproximar dele, ainda fingindo estar irritado, Akihiko saiu para a tal reunião.

- 10h45...Espero que ele chegue à tempo. – Misaki olhou para a mesa. – Eu nem o deixei tomar café da manhã. Talvez eu tenha sido grosso demais...Eu até o chamei de Akihiko!

Esses pensamentos logo perderam espaço na cabeça do moreno quando percebeu que poderia arrumar o apartamento em paz, sem correr o risco de ser assediado.

_- '_Ou ser obrigado a usar uma roupa de empregada francesa..._'_- Misaki ficou vermelho ao lembrar do incidente e balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar memórias, péssimas para ele e, maravilhosas para Akihiko.

Achou melhor ocupar-se com a limpeza antes que outras lembranças surgissem.

Depois de arrumar os quartos, o que envolvia tirar pó de todos os ursos de pelúcia e colocar um laço novo no urso favorito de Usami, Suzuki-san, Misaki voltou para a sala, o último cômodo que faltava arrumar.

- Acho que eu consigo arrumar a sala e fazer o almoço antes do Usagi-san chegar.

Ao se aproximar da mesa de centro, percebeu que seu tocador de música, que Akihiko lhe deu de aniversário, estava lá. Música é sempre estimulante, principalmente se você tem uma sala enorme para limpar em pouco tempo. Misaki colocou os fones no ouvido, apertou o botão 'aleatório' e uma música em inglês começou a tocar.

- Eu adoro essa música! – ele colocou a música para repetir e começou a cantar.

_So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?_ _(Tão quente fora da caixa, você consegue entrar no ritmo?)  
__Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained (Aumente o volume, aumente a temperatura, eu preciso ser entretido)  
Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don't be afraid (Force até o limite, você me acompanha? __Não tenha medo)  
I'mma hurt you real good baby (Eu vou te machucar pra valer, baby)_

**OoOo**

Do lado de fora, Akihiko estava saindo do elevador. Três horas de reunião! Três horas, considerando o tempo que chegou atrasado e o tempo que passou não conseguindo se concentrar no que estavam discutindo com ele. Afinal, o que é mais importante? Descobrir porque seu amado o chamou pelo nome ou ouvir um sermão sobre cumprir os prazos estipulados? Entretanto, pior do que ouvir – ou fingir ouvir- sermões era ter ficado três horas sem Misaki. Quem sabe agora ele estava mais disposto a cooperar? Não que a disposição do moreno fizesse diferença. Akihiko o _faria _colaborar.

Aproximando-se da porta, pode ouvir uma voz. Misaki? Parou para escutar por um momento.

I told ya I'mma hold ya down until you're amazed (Eu disse que eu vou te prender até que você esteja espantado)  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name (Dar para você até você gritar meu nome )

- ' Uma música? Por que ele está cantando tão alto?' – Usami encostou a orelha na porta para ouvir melhor.

_It's alright, you'll be fine, baby I'm in control (Tudo bem, você vai ficar bem, baby, eu estou no controle)_

_Take the pain, take the pleasure (Sinta a dor, sinta o prazer)_

_I'm the master of both (Eu sou o mestre dos dois)_

Misaki? Ouvindo uma música com essa letra? Ele sabia sobre o que a música falava?

_Oh! Do you know what you got into (Oh, você sabe no que você se meteu?)_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do (Pode aguentar o que estou prestes a fazer?)_

_'cause it's about to get rough for you (Porque eu vou ficar violento com você)_

_I'm here for your entertainment (Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento)_

Após ouvir mais esse trecho, Akihiko chegou a uma conclusão.

- 'Misaki me chamando de Akihiko, depois falando que vai me fazer gritar o nome dele...Como eu nunca percebi que ele queria ser o _seme_ da relação?' – o escrito riu baixo da própria conclusão. – 'Claro! Como se um dia ele tivesse coragem de...' – mas então, chegou a um momento de realização. – 'Posso me aproveitar disso'.

Exatamente, faria isso. Assim, Misaki aprenderia a dar a devida atenção a ele de manhã. Usami entrou no apartamento o mais silenciosamente possível, para encontrar Misaki de costas para ela, dançando: sua cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro, junto com o cabo da vassoura. Ver Misaki tão desinibido era maravilhoso e Usami poderia ter passado o resto da tarde vendo a cena.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
I'm here for your entertainment (Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento)_

_Whoa-oh! Do you like what you see? (Whoa-oh! Você gosta do que vê?)_

- Muito, na verdade. – Usami falou, talvez um pouco mais alto do que pretendia e se perguntou se Misaki teria ouvido.

Misaki pensou ter ouvido um ruído. Poderia ser alguém no corredor? Usagi estaria de volta? Pausou a música e se virou para a entrada do apartamento, mas não estava preparado para o que viu. Lá estava _ele_, encostado na porta, de braços cruzados com aquele sorriso malicioso e característico dele.

- Ah! U-Usagi-san! Qu-Quando você chegou?! – o estudante podia sentir todo o sangue de seu corpo subindo para o rosto.

Akihiko começou a se aproximar enquanto Misaki permaneceu estático do outro lado do aposento.

- Então, você quer 'me entreter', Misaki?

- O-o que? Eu...Do que você está falando?! – riu nervoso. Usagi o ouvira cantar.

- Você acabou de dizer.

- Não, Usagi-san! V-Você entendeu errado! Haha! – começou a coçar a cabeça nervosamente. – Isso...Era só uma música!

- Mas você parecia falar sério. Depois de todos esses meses, eu ainda me surpreendo com você, Misaki. Como eu saberia desse lado seu? Você devia ter me dito que queria tomar o controle. – Akihiko se aproximou até ficar a centímetros de Misaki e sussurrou com uma voz rouca, porém determinada. – Talvez você queira me mostrar como você vai 'assumir o controle'. **Agora.**

- 'Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?! Por que eu decidi escutar essa música?!' – Misaki pensava em alguma maneira de escapar daquela situação. – Na-Não! Eu...o almoço! Você deve estar com fome!

O estudante tentou se afastar e andar até a cozinha, mas Akihiko o segurou pelo pulso direito. Misaki parou na hora. Tão perto! Se tivesse sido um pouco mais rápido!

- Tenho certeza que você vai me satisfazer. – ele sorriu. – 'Até eu gritar o seu nome', não é isso?

Misaki acreditava que não tinha possibilidade de seu rosto ficar mais vermelho. Assim como acreditava que não tinha mais possibilidade de fugir.

- Então, vamos! – Akihiko começou a arrastar Misaki escada à cima, até o quarto.

- Usagin-san! ESPERA! – Misaki parou no meio da escada, degraus abaixo do outro homem.

Quando Akihiko virou-se, viu Misaki cabisbaixo, o cabelo cobrindo seus olhos. Mas ainda era possível ver o rosto rosado, a respiração acelerada. Akihiko poderia até dizer que o estudante estava tremendo um pouco. Adorável. Esperou Misaki continuar, mas, quando não o fez, o autor desceu alguns degraus e sussurrou no ouvido do jovem, fazendo um calafrio subir por sua espinha.

- Eu sei que você está um pouco inseguro, afinal, é a sua primeira vez fazendo isso. Mas não se preocupe, eu digo o que você tem que fazer. Já me fazer gritar seu nome...Isso dependerá completamente de você.

Depois disso, Misaki teve _certeza_ que não havia mais como escapar. Não adiantava nem lutar contra o que estava prestes a acontecer. Talvez, se fosse de boa vontade, tudo isso acabaria rápido e ele poderia voltar a fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Akihiko percebeu que o moreno não se deu ao trabalho de responder àquela provocação. Percebeu que, talvez, tenha passado um pouco dos limites. Pelo menos assim Misaki aprenderia a não renegá-lo de manhã e ser cooperativo. Mas, tinha outro motivo para que Akihiko não continuasse com aquilo e permitisse que Misaki invertesse as posições: ele era simplesmente adorável quando estava assustado. Akihiko sabia que não teria força de vontade o suficiente para deixar Misaki fazer tudo aquilo que a música dizia. A idéia de possuir o estudante, naquele estado, naqueles degraus, era muito tentadora. Mais tentadora era a idéia de fazer Misaki gritar seu nome. E foi isso que Akihiko fez. Pelo resto da tarde.

**Fim.**

**É isso, gente! O que acharam? Um pouco clichê? Talvez...Okay, MUITO clichê..Mas, enfim, se vocês não acharam clicê, reviews me falando o que acharam! =)**

**Até a próxima!**

**Mafe Ly****


End file.
